


Sandy Castle

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Probably sometime after Continuum, Team Bonding, one word prompt, single word prompt, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Mitchell and Vala wait for Daniel to return in the desert.





	Sandy Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by StargateDrabbles week 11 word 'Desert'.

“Jackson not back yet?” Mitchell halts removing one of the poles from a half-collapsed tent, and glances out to the horizon.

“Of course not, it’s Daniel.” She reclines against two very packs filled to the brim with equipment.

“Meaning?” He cocks an eyebrow at her, tapping the set of poles against her boot.

She grumbles, reaches down and starts to hoard away all the supplies he hands to her. “Meaning, that it doesn’t matter which desert we’re in, Daniel will always find some reason to stay eight extra hours.”

“Not you though,” his bemusement rides on his soft chuckle as he rolls up the tarp.

She stands plucking at her pants, snowing grains back to the ground. “I just want to go back to the mountain.”

“Eager to go home?”

“Eager to not have sand in every crevasse I’ve got.” She hauls up her bag, heaver probably with the added weight of clinging sand.

“Too much information, Princess.” Swirls his finger in the air, motioning for her to turn around and he jams the folded tent in. “I thought you’d be all for fun in the sun.”

“Yes, well once you’ve had to wear some of the outfits Qetesh did and rule over desert-laden planets, then your opinion begins to change.”


End file.
